Stormy Nights
by xShadowintheDarkx
Summary: Compilation of random oneshots either I thought up or found prompts for.
1. Stormy Nights (NozoEli)

_BOOOOOM!_

The apartment's power flicked off. The blonde-haired girl quickly fell down to the floor and held the wall as if her life depended on it. Rain pelted the windows, filling the apartment with a constant tapping sound.

"Elicchi! Where are you?!" A girl called out from the bedroom on the opposite side of the apartment. She hurried out of the room and maneuvered herself as fast as she could in the dark to the end of the hallway.

"N-Nozomi..."

A quick flash of lightning lit the apartment up enough for the Nozomi to find her trembling friend, who she knew had a terrible fear of the dark. As the light disappeared, loud rumbling filled the night skies.

Nozomi ran over to Eli and embraced her in a hug.

"It's alright, Elicchi. I'm here now." Nozomi said, rubbing Eli's back soothingly.

Eli clung onto Nozomi, eyes shut tight, too afraid to open them.

Lightning struck again.

"Here, let's go back to the room." Nozomi said softly, helping her up.

Eli's grip didn't loosen at all.

Nozomi slowly walked back to the room, eyes already adjusted to the dark.

Nozomi headed to Eli's bed and sat her down on it.

"Since the power's out, and it's late, let's just sleep." Nozomi said.

"Yea..." Eli responded quietly. She let go of Nozomi's arm and began to place herself underneath her blankets.

Nozomi sat on the side of her bed waiting for Eli to finish. Seeing that Eli was comfortably placed in her bed, she stood up, getting ready to get into her futon set next to the bed.

A hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving.

"Don't leave." Eli's voice called out quietly from behind her.

Nozomi turned around, smiling.

"My, my, Elicchi. You're acting quite spoiled today." Nozomi said teasingly.

She could tell Eli was blushing even though she couldn't see it.

Nozomi giggled and crawled into the bed next to Eli, snuggling close to her. Eli snuggled back.

A few minutes past, Nozomi still awake.

"Elicchi..?" Nozomi whispered quietly.

No response.

Nozomi listened closely. She could hear Eli's peaceful, rhythmic sighs.

Nozomi wrapped her arms around Eli and placed her lips gently on top of her head.

"Good night, Elicchi..."


	2. Hardworking (NicoMaki)

Maki sat at her beautiful grand piano, figuring out notes for a new song. Several papers were scattered around her, some balled up, some not. She crumbled up another piece of paper, tossing it into a nearby trashcan. She stretched her arms and yawned.

 _I've been working a while..._ _Might as well take a little break._ Maki thought to herself. She brought down the piano key cover and rested her head on it.

 _A small nap won't hurt..._ She thought as she slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

"Oi, Maki-chan, make any progress?" Nico called out as she turned the corner into the piano room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the papers scattered around and the redhead sleeping on the piano. The soft expression on Maki's face plus how the sunset lit up the room made it seem so peaceful.

"Well, it'll be bad if she happened to fall off so I'll sit next to her." Nico said to no one in particular, making up a reason to sit next to her. Nico walked over to the piano and sat on the seat right next to Maki. She observed Maki's sleeping face. Her mouth was parted slightly, letting out small breaths every now and then. Nico couldn't resist the temptation and poked Maki's cheek, expecting a reaction of some sort.

"Hnng..." Maki let out a small groan in response, but was still fast asleep. Nico grinned like an idiot hearing the adorable noise from the tsundere. She could tease her about it later. Nico set her head down next to Maki's. While watching her friends sleeping face, she too slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Maki awoke to a new weight upon her shoulder. She opened her eyes, still groggy from her nap. She soon realized what was right in front of her face. Only about an inch away was Nico's face, who fell asleep on her shoulder. Backing up, she fell off her piano seat, face blushing bright red.

"N-N-N-Nico-chan?! What are you doing?!" Maki yelled out. Nico sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Good morning, Maki-chan... What are you doing down there?" Nico asked, still sleepy.

"No, you explain what you were doing sleeping next to me!"

"Well, you looked so peaceful in here, so I sat next to you and I guess I fell asleep too."

"That isn't a good reason to sleep next to me!"

"Oh, by the way. Did you know you make cute sounds when you're asleep?"

"Sh-shut up!"


	3. Ferris Wheel (KotoUmi)

"Woah! There's so many things to do here!" Honoka shouted out. She and the rest of µ were taking a day off from practicing and visiting the amusement park. They were all gathered around a map of the park.

"To make sure we all get to go to where we want, we're going to split up into three groups; the first-years, second-years, and third-years. At 7 pm, we'll all meet back up at this spot to head back home." Eli stated.

"Okay!" The others yelled in unison. Rin dragged Hanayo and Maki off immediately after, leaving the second and third-years.

"Well, we'll be heading off now. Have fun!" Nozomi stated. She grabbed ahold of Eli and Nico and disappeared into a crowd of people.

"All right! Let's go!" Honoka cheered, raising her fist into the sky. Kotori giggled at Honoka's enthusiasm. Umi smiled at her childhood friend. Honoka grabbed Umi and Kotori's hands and began to skip off farther into the park.

* * *

"Ahh... I'm so tired." Honoka groaned. All her excitement from the day tired her down quickly. The sun was just beginning to set over the park, they only had 10 minutes before they had to meet up with the rest of µ at the front of the park. They went on almost all the rides at the park.

"Umi-chan! We should go onto the ferris wheel!" Kotori beamed.

"But we've already gone on it with Honoka earlier today." Umi responded.

"The view looks nicer when the sun's setting! Please, Umi-chan!" Kotori used her puppy dog face, the one she knew Umi couldn't say no to.

"Okay... I guess I'll go on with you. What about Honoka?"

"Ah, it's okay! I'm going to get some food! I'll meet you guys when you get off!" Honoka replied. Kotori grabbed onto Umi's arm and smiled.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Umi and Kotori walked into their seating room for the ferris wheel. They sat on opposite sides from each other. Soon, the door closed and they were slowly brought up higher and higher above the ground. The sun gave a red glow to the horizon in the night sky. They people below grew smaller until they looked like a colony of working ants.

"Wow... It really is beautiful." Umi gasped, staring out the window. She glanced over at Kotori who was also admiring the view.

"Kotori?" Kotori turned to face the direction Umi's voice came from, which now was right beside her. Umi's face was only a couple inches away, the space between them getting smaller with each second. Umi leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Kotori's lips. Umi held the kiss for a couple seconds before pulling back.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend as much time alone as you wanted." Umi said, looking into Kotori's amber eyes. Kotori giggled.

"It's okay, Umi-chan. We still had fun with Honoka... and you kissed me first today." She said with a happy grin on her face. Umi looked away, blushing furiously. Soon, their time in the ferris wheel came to and end and they were forced to leave. The rest of µ were waiting for them at the bottom. Umi was still bright red and Kotori still had her happy grin on her face.

"What...happened in there...?" Nico asked suspiciously.

"We, um, just looked at the sunset?" Umi replied in more of a question than an answer.

"Well that doesn't matter right now. We need to start heading home. It's past 7." Eli stated. They began to walk out of the amusement park. Umi felt a hand grab hers. She followed the arm to see Kotori smiling at her. Umi blushed and looked the other way. Nico noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Damn lovebirds."


	4. Late at Night (NicoMaki)

_I'm the cashier and you're clearly not old enough to buy that AU from Tumblr._

* * *

Maki hated her job. Nothing is more boring than being the cashier in a small gas station. She just had to tell her filthy rich parents that she was capable of handling herself throughout college and that she didn't need their money. She looked at the time. It was 10 pm. She sighed and leaned her head against the counter. She _really_ hated her job, but was too stubborn to give up this early. To make matters even worse, she had a later shift, going from 7 pm to midnight. She stared straight forward, debating if falling asleep was a good idea or not.

That's when the door bells chimed as someone opened the door. Maki sat back up and looked at the new customer.

 _What is she...? 14?_ She squinted at the girl further. Her hair was up in high pigtails with little red bows. _Scratch that, she's definitely like 7._

Her eyes trailed her to the back of the store, to the alcohol section. _What the hell is this kid doing?_

The girl began to walk to the check out. As she came closer, Maki saw that she was carrying a twelve pack of beer in each hand.

"Um, excuse me kid? Shouldn't your parents be with you since it's so late out? And you're _definitely_ not old enough to buy those yet." Maki called out to the girl. Maki must have done something wrong because the look on her face that followed afterwards was just murderous. The girl walked up to the counter and slammed the beer boxes down. She dug in what seemed to be her purse until she pulled out her ID and card.

"I told you, you're no-"

"Just check the damn ID already." The girl spat. Maki glared at her as she grabbed the ID from her hand. She looked at the ID, finding the birthday.

 _No way._

Not only was she old enough to buy the alcohol, she was two years her senior.

"I know, I look amazing in that photo, now close your mouth."

That's when Maki realized her jaw was dropped. Maki quickly closed her mouth and handed the ID back. Maki rang up the beer boxes and slid them towards her. The girl slid her credit card through the machine and signed her name. Maki grabbed the receipt as it ended and handed it to her.

"Hm, even though you mistook me for a child, I think you're really cute." The girl commented. She grabbed a pen from a cup by Maki and began to scribble on the back of the receipt. "We're partying all night long at that address. Once you get off, you should come." She picked up the beer and headed out the front door.

"Just tell them the great Nico-nii sent you and you'll get in without any troubles." With that and a wink, she was gone. Maki's face was the color of a tomato. She looked down at the receipt that was now in her hand.

 _Maybe I will go..._


	5. Eli gets drunk (NozoEli)

"Nojyomiiiii..." Eli slurred. She began to giggle. "Where are we going...?" Nozomi set a $20 under a shot glass on the bar counter.

 _Eli usually handles her alcohol really well...that breakup must've hit her hard._ Nozomi thought to herself.

"Okay, let's go Elichi." Nozomi draped Eli's arm around her neck to give her walking support. There was no way she would be walking by herself.

"Weeee're going on an adventure, huh Nojyomi?! Let's gooooo...!" Eli shouted as she stood up while raising her free arm's fist in the air. Nozomi giggled at the sight of her friend. While she felt bad for much Eli drank, she couldn't help but laugh the childish behavior of her drunken state. Nozomi guided Eli through the crowd of people to the exit of the club. They walked into the parking lot to Nozomi's car. She opened the passenger door and helped Eli inside the car. She closed the door behind her and headed over to the driver's seat. She buckled herself and Eli up and began to drive.

"Ya'know what... I'm _done_ wihth guys. They juhst don't undershtand a thing." Eli spouted out, rolling her eyes and throwing her hand in the air. "I shouud just go out wihth you becuz you undershtand me, Nojyomiii." Nozomi just about crashed the car.

"Huuh, what'sh wrong Nojyomi?"

"Ah, nothing sorry about that, Elichi."

* * *

Nozomi parked in front of Eli's apartment. She got out of her seat and walked to the other side of the car to help Eli out and into her apartment. Eli opened the door of the car and began to stand up.

"Woah, slow down Elichi." Right as Nozomi began to say that, Eli began to tumble to the ground. Nozomi ran over and caught her just in time.

"Did you jusht teleport...?" Eli asked very seriously. She squinted her eyes and stared at Nozomi suspiciously.

"Oh, this hangover is going to hit you like a truck..." Nozomi muttered. She helped Eli back up and walked her to her apartment door.

"Where's your keys?" Eli reached into her purse and pulled out a keychain. She jingled it in front of Nozomi. Nozomi reached for the keys, but Eli pulled them back out of her reach.

"Nuh uh uh," She wiggled her finger in Nozomi's face. "Kiss me furst." She said as she puckered her lips. Nozomi hesitated for a second before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. As she did so, she reached back and took the key from Eli.

"Awh... that's no fun." Eli pouted. Nozomi unlocked the door and helped Eli in. Nozomi flicked on the lights to Eli's apartment. She walked Eli to her bed and set her down in it.

"Stay here. Let me get you something that will help you in the morning." Nozomi walked out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with a cup of water and an advil.

"Take this and drink all the water. It'll help you a bit in the morning." Nozomi said. She handed Eli the pill and water, who took it with no questions. She chugged the water down. Nozomi sat down on the side of the bed next to Eli.

"Honestly, Elichi, what am I going to do with you?" She turned her head to face her and was greeted by a very sloppy kiss on the lips.

"I wuz aiming for yer cheek but that worksh too." Eli smiled a beautiful, drunken smile. Nozomi blushed a bright red.

"Nojyomi, I lub y..." Eli's voice trailed off as she passed out, the alcohol finally putting her to sleep.

"That's not fair, Elichi."

* * *

Eli woke up in the morning to a major headache and the smell of coffee.

 _I had the strangest dream..._ She thought to herself. She walked out of her room and stumbled her way to her kitchen with her hand resting on her forehead. Her eyes filled with shock as she saw who was in her kitchen. Nozomi was humming along to a µ song as she was making breakfast. She turned around and noticed Eli.

"Good morning, Elichi! How are you feeling?" Eli groaned.

"That... wasn't a dream last night, was it?" Nozomi giggled to her response.

"Nope. You were acting pretty strange, Elichi. Do you remember much?" Memories began to fill Eli's mind. They were so hazy it felt as if they actually were dreams. A certain memory of a sloppy kiss made Eli's face turn beet red.

"I guess you do remember quite a bit then." Nozomi giggled. "And by the way, I love you too Elichi!" At Nozomi's last comment, Eli's face turned redder than before, as impossible as it may sound.


	6. Unexpected (NicoMaki)

"Thanks for coming over, Maki-chan."

Maki blushed and began to twirl her hair between her index and middle finger. "It's no big deal, since you seemed like you really wanted me over." Nico stepped aside, allowing Maki to step in. It wasn't the first time Maki has been over to Nico's home, seeing that they had been dating for a couple months now. She had gotten used to Nico's calls whenever she wanted to spend time with her. Nico shut the door behind them. As Nico turned around, Maki made a bold move by leaning in for a kiss.

"Who was it, Onee-sama?" A small voice called out. Nico's little sisters came running from farther inside the small house. Once they caught sight of Maki, they seemed to run even faster.

"Yay! Maki-chan's here!" The two, Cocoro and Cocoa, shouted as they clung onto Maki. Maki, flustered from almost getting caught kissing Nico and by the children hanging onto her legs, had no clue how to react.

"Maki?" A third child, Cotaro, said as he too walked towards Maki. Maki looked over to Nico for help.

"Alright! Maki-chan here will be watching you for a bit while I go out to shop from the sale they're having in the supermarket. Be good to her!" Nico cheered. Maki's jaw dropped. This was _not_ what she was expecting when Nico called her over. Not was she was expecting at all.

"Yay! We get to spend time with Maki-chan!"

"N-Nico-chan, I don't know if I'll be able to do this." Maki stuttered as she looked down at the children who were still clinging on her legs.

"You'll be fine. Just make sure they don't do anything bad. I won't be out long." Nico comforted. "Now I have to go. See you later, nico~" Nico shut and locked the door as she left. Maki didn't know what to do. She tried to move, but the kids were too heavy for her.

"So... What do you guys want to do?" Maki asked, still planted in her spot. Cocoro hopped off Maki's leg, eyes shining.

"Let's watch a live!" She suggested. Cocoa did the same as Cocoro and grabbed Maki's hand.

"Yea! C'mon Maki-chan!" Cocoro grabbed Maki's free hand and the two began to run her to the living room.

"Here! Sit here, Maki-chan!" Cocoa said, sitting Maki down while Cocoro played the live. Cocoa jumped onto the couch besides Maki and Cotaro sat on the floor by her feet. After starting the disk, Cocoro took the other side of Maki.

After the first couple introductory songs, the greetings came. Eventually, her turn came.

"Maki-chan is cute!" Her voice called from the television. "KA KI KU KE KO!" The children shouted alongside the television. Maki found watching it now more embarrassing than doing it. After a couple more of the introductions, Nico's turn began. Maki knew that it would go great, note the sarcasm.

"Ready? Let's go!" It started. "NICO NICO NII~" The children yelled enthusiastically while making the hand gestures. The live paused and Cocoro glanced up at Maki.

"Maki-chan, you have to do it too!" Maki furrowed her brows. "Pleeeeeease?" She stared into Maki's eyes, making the biggest puppy dog face she could manage. Maki sighed.

"Alright, alright. Start the live again."

"One more time everyone!" The television called.

"Nico Nico nii~" All four of them called together. Maki felt like she had lost some of her pride.

After a few more songs, Maki's eyelids began to feel heavier. She looked at the children that now leaning onto her arms. They were now asleep with their heads resting on her arms. Seeing that they were asleep and she was tired, she too let her eyes close and her mind drift away.

* * *

Nico set down some of the grocery bags so she was able to unlock the door. She turned the key and pushed open the door, greeted by the sound of µ's songs playing faintly in the background. Nico smiled as she grabbed the bags and walked inside, pushing the door closed with her foot.

"Maki-chan?" Nico called out. No response. She walked towards her living room, where the µ's live was playing. Nico grinned at the sight. Maki was on the couch with Cocoa and Cocoro cuddled up to her sides and Cotaro on her lap, all asleep.

"Geez, they all must've been exhausted to fall asleep so easily, especially the girls..." Nico sighed as she walked to the kitchen to put away the groceries. Since they were already asleep, Nico decided to let them sleep while she made dinner.

* * *

Maki sniffed the air. Something smelt good. She slowly opened her eyes, curious to see what was causing the delicious smell. She tried to sit up but was held down by an added weight. She looked down to see Cotaro sleeping on top of her, leaning onto her chest.

"N-Nico-chan? Are you here?" She called out a bit helplessly, not knowing how to deal with the sleeping child on top of her.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Nico called out teasingly from the kitchen. "Sleep well?" Maki pouted.

"Can you help me over here?" The child on top of her began to stir, probably because of all the talking.

"Ma...ki-chan." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and climbed off of Maki.

"It looks like you're fine." Nico replied. She went back to stir whatever was in the pot. Maki stood up, now being able to with Cotaro off of her, careful not to wake the other girls. She stretched as she made her way to Nico in the kitchen. She peeked over Nico's shoulder to see what was in the pot.

"They really like you, Maki-chan. You're always so nice to them." Nico said, knowing Maki was behind her. "You would make a good mother."

Nico turned around to face Maki. "Thank you for watching them."

"It was nothing." Maki stated. "Maybe I can do this now since they're asleep." Maki whispered, leaning in. She gently placed a kiss on Nico's lips, unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching them from the other room.


	7. Test of the Bow (KotoUmi)

Honoka, Umi, and Kotori have long since been friends. Honoka was the daughter of one of the town's most popular bakers and Umi was born into a line of skilled hunters and huntresses. Kotori was the princess of the land, loved by everyone for her gentleness and sweetness. Ever since they were young, the three would play with each other, not even bothering about social standing. The three grew older, but continued to spend time together, though that time started to lessen due to new responsibilities coming with new ages. They still treasured the time they had together, no matter how short it would be.

* * *

Umi walked through the gates of the castle and into the lively courtyard. She had just gotten back from a hunt, successfully catching a deer which she left at her house, and was told by Honoka that Queen Minami, Kotori's mom, had called for a gathering. She looked around the courtyard for any sight of Kotori to see what was going on. It wasn't surprising when she couldn't be found in the large crowd of people, mainly consisting of men.

"Umi-chan! Over here, we can get a spot at the front!" Honoka shouted, successfully catching her attention. Umi quickly walked over to where Honoka was calling from. She was able to get a clear view of the castle entrance. She looked around at the crowd around her. Everyone seemed just as confused as she did. She averted her eyes back to the entrance when she heard the door open. Out came Queen Minami and Kotori, both nicely dressed, along with some of the castle maids. At the sight of them, the roaring crowd became silent. Umi looked at Kotori, confused to what was happening. Once Kotori made eye contact with Umi, she quickly turned away and dropped her gaze to the floor. Umi felt her heart drop at this point.

"I have gathered you all here today for a special occasion: the courting of my daughter, Princess Kotori." Queen Minami began as soon as the crowd died down. At the instant the news was given the crowd went wild again. Umi clenched the fabric of her shirt in her hand. Of course this would happen, seeing they were all now eighteen now. Umi just couldn't believe it was actually happening. This was why Kotori acted the way she did.

"As you all know, it's our tradition to choose the right suitor by bow, as the generations before me have." Queen Minami continued on after waiting a few moments for the crowd to settle once again. Another servant walked out from inside the castle, now holding the bow that would be used for the event. Queen Minami took the bow from the servant to display it to the crowd.

"This bow belonged to our ancestors who first built this kingdom. They who are able to string this bow and shoot it cleanly through twelve axe heads will be rewarded with my daughter's hand." Umi stared at Kotori. She could tell Kotori herself was upset by this. More servants came out, each holding an axe. They moved into the crowd and perfectly aligned the axe heads. A servant took the bow from Queen Minami and walked into the crowd. The first man took the bow. Umi's heart hurt. The idea of Kotori married to someone hurt her. She knew what she feels, and realized it over the years when they were maturing. A second man took the bow, taking over as the first one wasn't even able to string it. She looked at Kotori again. She didn't want her to live her life with some random man, possibly just wanting the power of being king. Again, the second man failed at stringing the bow. A third, more muscular man, stepped up to take the challenge, laughing at how they weren't able to string a simple bow. She couldn't let Kotori live like that. Umi pushed through the crowd, towards the bow.

"U-Umi-chan?" She heard Honoka call from behind her. She didn't listen, though. She was already focused on what she wanted to do. She walked up to the muscular man who was struggling with the bow.

"I'd like a turn." She stated firmly. The man stopped trying to string the bow.

"What? A small woman like you? Alright, I'll give it to you. Humor me." The man responded, earning snickers from his followers. He handed Umi the bow, not expecting her to be able to do anything with it. Kotori watched from her spot by the castle entrance.

"Umi...chan?"

Umi examined the bow. She, herself, was very skilled at archery and used a wide variety of bows. She took the string in one hand and the bow in the other. She pushed the bow against the ground and pulled the string up and over, managing to string it. She did have to use a lot of strength, but after using bows on a daily basis, she had what was needed for it. Now with the bow strung, she was handed a single arrow. The crowd went silent in disbelief. She positioned herself in front of the axe heads and aimed her arrow. She let put a deep breath as she released. She was extremely nervous, knowing a slight miscalculation could result in failure. There was a solid thunk as the arrow made contact. The arrow had made it through the axe heads and into a wooden plank behind them. The crowd was silent besides Honoka's single voice cheering wildly for her. She exhaled once again, trying to calm her nerves. She walked past the men who formed a pathway for her to walk through to the Minami's, thought it was evident they were upset. She walked up the steps to become level with them. She knelt down and presented the bow to Queen Minami.

"Here's your bow, Queen Minami."

"We have found the suitor fit for my daughter." Queen Minami stated to the crowd. "Stand, Umi-san." Umi did what was told of her.

"B-But she's a woman! She can't be the suitor!" A voice called out from the crowd.

"I never said anything about gender, did I?" The queen stated, almost as if she knew it would end up this way. "There will be no objections. She has succeeded fairly, and I keep my word." Kotori ran over to Umi and buried her face in her shoulder.

"Umi-chan, I love you!" She shouted, though her voice was muffled by Umi's shirt. Umi was surprised by the action and she could feel her face heat up. She eventually accepted the embrace and closed her arms around Kotori.

"I lo-love you too, Kotori."


End file.
